My Little Pony: The Blessing of an Alicorn
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo and his friends travel to the Crystal Empire to meet Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's newborn baby alicorn while Starlight Glimmer reunites with an old friend, but when the baby alicorn accidentally shatters the Crystal Heart, Neo and his friends must find a way to prevent an eternal winter from freezing over the empire.
1. Chapter 1 Crystal Empire Invitation

My Little Pony: The Blessing of an Alicorn

Chapter 1

Crystal Empire Invitation

Starlight Glimmer was on her way to the Castle of Friendship with a backpack full of her belongings, today was the day she was finally moving in. When she got to the castle, she took a good look at it and she thought the castle was really big. Then she walked in and started looking for the library, she was to meet Twilight in the library for her first friendship lesson.

As she walked through the hall, she sighed and said, "Okay. Library... Library... Where did they put the library?" She sighed again and said, "This castle looked a lot smaller from the outside." As she walked down the hall, she heard loud music coming from one of the rooms. She stopped by the room the music was coming from, she opened the door and saw Neo in the room, he was practicing his dance moves and singing a song. Starlight watched him for a second, but then Spike came around the corner. Starlight closed the door to the room Neo was in, Spike greeted Starlight and she asked him where the library was, Spike said the library was the next room to the left, Starlight thanked him and went to the room.

Starlight walked into the library, Twilight was inside going over a list of what she was going to teach Starlight about friendship for her first lesson. She saw Starlight and asked her to come in. Starlight said to Twilight with a smile, "Sorry I'm late. I got a little turned around. I still can't believe you and Neo are letting me stay here... as your pupil... after everything I did." Twilight patted Starlight and said, "Well, I'm not one to dwell on the past, and neither should you. The castle is your home now, and as far as being my pupil goes, I was just trying to figure out what your first friendship lesson should be!" Starlight saw that Twilight had a long list, she said, "Oh, well, it looks like you're really narrowing it down!" Twilight said, "Oh, these are just the A's. After this, I move on to the B's!"

About an hour later, Neo received an invitation from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, inviting him and his friends to come to the Crystal Empire to the crystalling of their newborn baby. Neo quickly went and told Twilight about it, then Twilight left the castle and asked each of her friends to come to the castle to plan the trip. Twilight still had to organize her list of what to start with on teaching Starlight about friendship, she said Starlight could join her friends in the throne room while they plan the trip to the Crystal Empire, Starlight had a little trouble finding the throne room, but she eventually found it. She walked in and Twilight's friends greeted her.

Rainbow Dash was excited about going to the Crystal Empire, and she was looking forward to the crystalling of Cadence and Shining Armor's new baby. Starlight didn't know what a crystalling was and Spike explained to her that a Crystalling is a special ceremony for Crystal Empire newborns that culminates in making the Crystal Heart stronger than before, and since this was going to be a royal crystalling, the entire empire was going to be there. Starlight wanted to know what he meant by a crystalling increases the Crystal Heart's power and Spike said it's the energy it uses to protect the Crystal Empire, but Spike wasn't sure what the Crystal Heart's power protects the empire from. Starlight went back to see Twilight and said she wanted to ask her something about the Crystal Empire, Twilight mentioned that she narrowed down her first friendship lesson to a few options, she said she found out that her old friend Sunburst currently lives in the Crystal Empire and for her first lesson, she could reunite with him during their visit. Starlight thought that was a good idea, but deep down, she was very nervous about seeing him again.

Starlight left the room and once again couldn't find her way around the castle. Neo came around and said hello to Starlight. Starlight looked a little distressed, Neo asked her what was wrong and she said, "I don't know, Neo. Twilight's figuring out what my first friendship lesson is, and I guess I'm not exactly thrilled with the options. Well... with one of them." Neo said, "And what's that?" Starlight said, "Reuniting me with my first friend." Neo said, "What's so terrible about that?" Starlight grunted and said, "When we were foals, Sunburst knew everything there was to know about magic. He always knew just what to do. And he was always there to help me. I guess it's not surprising that Sunburst got his cutie mark in magic and... went off to Princess Celestia's school. But when he left..." Neo cut her off and said, "Yes I know, you blamed cutie marks and stripped a whole village of theirs, and when Twilight and the others stopped you, you went back in time and tried to change the past until the Blair Witch did it for you and almost destroyed Equestria." Starlight said, "Not really stuff I'm super eager to tell Sunburst about. I mean, he's probably some big important wizard now, and... I can't even find my way around Twilight's castle."

Neo said, "Well, if Sunburst is that good at magic, maybe he'd appreciate your, uh... exploits. You should talk to Twilight about it. I'm sure she'd want to hear what you have to say." Starlight said, "I know. But I don't want her to think I'm not ready to learn or that I'm not grateful for everything she's doing." Twilight called for Neo and said that she had gotten her crystalling invitation, Twilight was so excited, she said, "Shining Armor's a father! I'm an aunt! Well, this settles it! Since we're going to the Crystal Empire, Starlight's first friendship lesson is going to be... reuniting with Sunburst!" Starlight said with a nervous smile, "... Great." Then Twilight, Neo, Spike, Starlight and the other 5 ponies left the castle and got onto the Friendship Express, and they were on their way to the Crystal Empire."

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A Newborn Alicorn

My Little Pony: The Blessing of an Alicorn

Chapter 2

A Newborn Alicorn

Neo, Spike and their pony friends were on the Friendship Express and were on their way to the Crystal Empire to attend the crystalling of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's newborn baby. During the ride, each friend shared the gifts that they got for the new baby. Twilight said, "I'm sure Shining Armor and Princess Cadance will love all our gifts. But I think they're more happy we'll be attending the baby's Crystalling." Pinkie Pie was so excited, she said, "Ooh! I can't wait to see all that light and love make the Crystal Heart even more sparkly and shiny!" Twilight said, "Actually, Pinkie, the Crystal Heart is an ancient and powerful relic. Without its magic, the Crystal Empire would be lost to the Frozen North." Neo said, "Really, I never knew about that."

Starlight said, "Wow, this Crystalling sounds pretty important. I'd understand if you wanted to... you know... wait to do a different friendship lesson when we get back." Twilight said, " Are you kidding? This trip is perfect! Not only do I get to see the baby and take part in the ceremony that helps maintain the magic of the Crystal Empire, but I'm starting my new pupil off with the most amazing friendship lesson ever! I can't wait!" Starlight made a worried face and said, "Right... Me neither... Actually, Twilight, I am a little worried about meeting Sunburst." Twilight said, "Oh, trust me. I know what it's like to see old friends. But I'll be right there to help things along. I've broken the whole lesson down into a few easy steps to ensure this reunion goes off without a hitch!" Starlight laughed nervously but tried to look forward to the crystalling.

About 20 minutes later, the Friendship Express arrived at the Crystal Empire. The friends got off the train and saw Shining Armor waiting for them, Twilight was so happy to see him, she gave him a hug, but she noticed that Shining Armor looked very tired. Twilight asked him if he was okay and he said that he hasn't been getting much sleep since Cadence had the new baby, and Cadence hadn't gotten much sleep either. Twilight decided to help Shining Armor and Cadence with the new baby and told Starlight that she would be postponing Starlight's friendship lesson, which made Starlight feel relieved. But then Spike stepped in and said that he could take Starlight to Sunburst's house, once again, Starlight felt very nervous, Twilight said, "Then it's settled! Shining Armor and I will head straight to the castle, and you two can head straight to Sunburst's!" And so Spike and Starlight began walking on their way to Sunburst's house while Twilight, Neo and Shining Armor went to the castle to meet their new baby.

While Spike and Starlight walked to Sunburst's house, Starlight tried to stall Spike but nothing worked, but then they passed by a statue of Neo, Starlight looked at the statue and said, "Hey... is that... Neo?" Spike said, "Yeah it is." Starlight said, "Why is there a statue of Neo in the Crystal Empire?" Some crystal ponies that were looking at the statue told her about the time when Neo saved them and the empire from King Sombra, and once again during the Equestria Games. Knowing that this could be a good way to stall Spike, Starlight decided to stay and get the whole story about Neo saving the empire from the crystal ponies.

Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire castle, Neo, Twilight and Shining Armor were about to meet the new baby, but before they went in, Shining Armor told them seeing the new baby might be a little shocking, but Twilight didn't think it would be a big deal, so they went it and they saw the baby laying in a small bed, the baby foal had a white coat and had a purple mane with a blue strip through it, and Neo and Twilight noticed that the baby had a pair of wings and a horn. Twilight couldn't believe it and neither could her friends who had come along, this was a baby alicorn. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were in the room watching the baby, Luna was happy to see Neo as always, Twilight wondered how this was possible, Princess Celestia said that the birth of an alicorn was something that had never happened in Equestia before, Luna said it was even beyond their understanding.

Suddenly, the baby sneezed and magically blasted a hole through the ceiling, then the baby giggled and slowly went to sleep, they all looked up at the hole in the ceiling and Celestia mentioned that the magic of the newborn alicorn was more powerful than that of a newborn alicorn. Luna said that the crystal ponies had already started to gather for the crystalling, Princess Cadence was wondering if they should cancel the crystalling. But Celestia said that the crystalling of this newborn alicorn might be very important than ever. Shining Armor was so tired, he wasn't even ready for the crystalling, he still had a few things to prepare for the crystalling, Twilight told him that she and Neo will keep watch over the baby while Shining Armor finishes preparing for the crystalling, and her friends will help Shining Armor out as well.

Meanwhile, Starlight was still talking to the crystal ponies about Neo saving the empire, but Spike finally dragged her away and continued on their way to Sunburst's house. When they got to Sunburst's house, Starlight was even nervous to knock on the door, But Spike slowly encouraged her to do it, so Starlight knocked on the door, then a orange coated unicorn with a orange mane answered the door. It was Sunburst, at first he didn't recognize Starlight, but when he did, he was happy to see her, and he was thrilled to know that she was the Princess of Friendship's new pupil. Then Sunburst invited Starlight and Spike in, Starlight was still very nervous about this, but she was going to try to stay calm as they talk.

Back in the Empire, Cadence was trying to keep the crowd calm, but she was still very tired, Twilight's friends were doing their best to help Shining Armor get everything ready, but it wasn't going very well. Twilight and Neo were taking care of the new baby, but they were having trouble keeping the baby's magic under control. Then the baby flew into Neo's arms and snuggled against him, the baby really seemed to like Neo, Twilight said, "Awww, that's so sweet, the baby likes you Neo." Neo petted the baby foal's head and said, "Aren't you a sweet little angel." Then a guard came in and told them that Cadence and Shining Armor were ready to begin the crystalling. So Neo and Twilight went to meet with them while Neo carried the foal in his arms.

Outside next to the Crystal Heart, Shining Armor and Cadence were waiting for Neo and Twilight, right when Neo and Twilight showed up, the foal was still in Neo's arms. Cadence thought that was so sweet and saw that the foal really seemed to like Neo, she began to take the foal out of Neo's arms, but the foal didn't want to be separated from Neo. Once the foal was separated from Neo, the foal cried and let out a loud screech that was incredibly loud.

The screech was so loud, it shattered the Crystal Heart and it broke into pieces. They were shocked by what just happened, Neo put the foal back in his arms to calm her down. But then Twilight pointed in the distance and they saw gigantic snow clouds coming into the empire, Neo stared at the clouds and said, "Oh shit."

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Eternal Winter

My Little Pony: The Blessing of an Alicorn

Chapter 3

Eternal Winter

The Crystal Heart had been shattered and winter storm clouds were slowly coming into the Crystal Empire, Neo said, "I don't believe this, first we have to deal with a newborn's alicorn's magic, now we got a snowstorm coming into the empire that could possibly freeze us to death, we're fucked." Everypony gasped at his language, but Twilight said, "Oh Neo, don't say that, we'll find a way to solve this, and please try not to talk like that around the baby." Neo tried to stay calm, then Twilight said, "But without the Crystal Heart's magical protection, the entire city's about to become a winter wasteland!" Applejack said, "But what about when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missin'? The city wasn't covered in snow then!" Twilight said, "The Heart wasn't missing. It was still in the castle. King Sombra had just hidden it." Celestia said, "I'm afraid Twilight is correct, and the storm clouds are already forming."

Rainbow Dash thought she could easily stop the clouds since they were just starting to form, she said, "I can totally fly up there and bust those puppies! No problem!" Celestia said, "I wouldn't advise it, Rainbow Dash. Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know." Luna said, "This far north, the weather has a will of its own, and now it will only grow stronger, enveloping everything in its path." Cadence said, "Including the Crystal Empire." Twilight said, "And us along with it." Neo frowned and said, "Boy are we fucked."

Twilight asked if there was a spell that could restore the Crystal Heart, Luna said it was possible, but if there was, it's no spell that they know of. Twilight asked if they could hold off the storm while they search the library and Luna said, "Yes, for a time, but even our magic will eventually succumb to the power of the Frozen North." Celestia said, "We will do what we can, but you must hurry." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flew out to try to hold off the storm, Twilight looked at Cadence and said, " I don't know how long it will take to find the right spell, but you should probably tell the crowd outside to get somewhere warm!" Cadence replied with a worried look, "And try not to mention the Crystal Heart. We don't want to start a panic."

Twilight said that she would need all of her friend's help and Shining Armor said she could count on them. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack went out to see if they could get the crowd to go indoors but they refused to leave, and when Rainbow Dash mentioned that the new baby was an alicorn, that made the crowd really want to stay and watch the crystalling. Inside the library, Twilight was looking through different books for a spell that could restore the Crystal Heart, the baby foal was wide awake and fully of energy, and she kept flying around the library and constantly shooting beams of magic from her horn. Every time someone caught her, she would teleport and keep flying around the library. During the commotion, Starlight Glimmer came and asked what was going on, Pinkie Pie said, "You want the long or the short version?" Starlight said, "The short version." Pinkie Pie said very quickly, "The baby's an Alicorn and she accidentally destroyed the Crystal Heart, so Twilight and Cadance are looking for a spell to put it back together and save the Crystal Empire from turning into a giant wasteland of ice and snow." Starlight said, "Oh, well that explains everything."

Cadence pulled out a book and gasped, she said, "What about this? Trotter's Tome of Reliquary?" Twilight looked through the book and said, "I think this is it." Cadence said, ""Spell of Relic Reconstitution"! I can't believe we found it!" Twilight said, " It's a good thing, too! Without this, I don't know what we'd do!" Suddenly, the baby alicorn sneezed and fired a beam of magic, Pinkie Pie blocked it with a mirror, then it went towards Neo and he blocked it with his arms, it went towards Starlight and she blocked it with a magic barrier, and then the beam went through the book that Twilight was looking at, and it made a huge hole in the book. Twilight gasped and Pinkie Pie said, "Oops." Neo said, "Oh goddammit."

They couldn't believe that the book that had an important spell they needed was just destroyed, Twilight wasn't sure if she could remember the spell since she only read through it once. Cadence looked outside and saw that the wind was picking up, she said she would try to help but she needs to evacuate the city just in case, she asked Shining Armor to go out and see if he could lead the crowd to the train station before the tracks freeze over. Then Shining Armor went out to see if he could get the crowd to the station.

Twilight said, "I only hope this spell is the one we need." Starlight said, "Is there anything I can do?" Twilight said, "I don't think so. I'm just sorry about your lesson." Starlight said, "Oh, that doesn't matter now. Sunburst and I don't have anything in common anyway. He's a big important wizard! And I'm re-learning everything I ever thought I knew." Cadence got curious and said, "Sunburst? I don't recognize the name, but if he's an important wizard, you should bring him here. Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails."

Starlight thought that was a great idea, Twilight asked Spike to go with her and Starlight and Spike went back to see Sunburst again. Then Neo found a book on how to build a relic and he began building a new relic of a new Crystal Heart out of broken crystals. Neo followed the book as he built the relic and he was hoping that this would be the answer for saving the empire from getting frozen over.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Flurry Heart

My Little Pony: The Blessing of an Alicorn

Chapter 4

Flurry Heart

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack continued to try to get the crowd of ponies to leave because of the snowstorm that was about to invade the empire, but they were still refusing to leave. When Starlight and Spike came back to Sunburst's house, Starlight told Sunburst about the newborn baby being an alicorn and that she had shattered the Crystal Heart and she wanted to know if he could help them fix it. But Sunburst refused to help, saying he had too many wizard things to do. At first Starlight didn't know what he meant, but eventually, Sunburst confessed that he wasn't a great wizard and he wasn't even a wizard at all, and he couldn't possibly do anything like fix an ancient relic.

Starlight began telling Sunburst about her village of when she took away cutie marks and eventually was defeated by Twilight, Neo and her friends, and later traveled through time to get revenge on them but was forced to experience what could have happened when the Blair Witch changed the past and sent them to an altered future that she, Twilight and Neo had to change back. Sunburst understood and apologized to Starlight for not telling her the truth. Suddenly, Spike told Starlight to look outside and the snow started to pick up, then Starlight gasped and said, " I forgot to tell you! They're evacuating the city! You need to get to the train station, unless you've got a spell here that will drive back the Frozen North and fix the Crystal Heart so the baby can have her Crystalling? " Then Sunburst thought of something and he said he might be able to help, so Sunburst, Starlight and Spike began racing as fast as they could through the cold to the Crystal Empire Castle.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were still trying to keep the snow clouds away from the empire and Shining Armor was leading the crowd of crystal ponies to the train station, Rainbow Dash had finally told them about the Crystal Heart being shattered and the snowstorm that was coming and that finally got the crowd to move. As Sunburst, Starlight and Spike raced down the streets of the empire, Sunburst said he knows how to stop the snowstorm.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Neo had finished building the relic and Twilight and Cadence were trying to perform the spell that would give the new relic the power it needed to stop the snowstorm, but the spell failed. Twilight was about to give up until Princess Celestia showed up and said she had a old student of hers who might know how to stop the storm. Starlight, Spike and Sunburst came into the room, Sunburst saw the new relic and said, "The spell of Relic Reconstitution won't work on this. The Crystal Heart's been around for millennia. Restoring a relic like this is way beyond one spell. You need to combine it with something else. Something unique to the relic itself. Something that strengthens it and provides it with power...?" Twilight said, "The Crystalling." Sunburst said, "Combining that spell with the light and love of everypony gathered for the ceremony, together with... Somnambula's Weather Abjuration to clear away the snow... and a little Fledgling's Forbearance for the parents... Heh. That should curb the little one's power fluctuations."

Cadence said, You must be Sunburst. Starlight said you were a powerful wizard." Sunburst sighed and said, "I'm no wizard." The ponies gasped, they couldn't believe what they heard, but Starlight said, "But he studied magic his whole life! You should see his house! And since nopony has any better ideas, what do we have to lose?!" Neo said, "I can help too." He took out a small crucifix that he had on a necklace, Shining Armor said, "I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller, but since it seems like she'll be busy..." Sunburst said, "I'd be honored." Twilight said with a smile, "Well, what are we waiting for?!"

Neo stood in front of the Crystal Heart relic he made, he put his crucifix necklace above it and said a prayer in latin, then he made a cross motion with his hand across the relic, then Twilight, Starlight, Celestia and Luna cast their magic onto the Crystal Heart. Outside, Sunburst, Cadence and Shining Armor went out to the crowd with the baby alicorn, Sunburst presented the baby foal to the crowd and said, "Citizens! May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire!" As the crystal ponies cheered and shared their joy for the new baby foal, the light and love within them channeled into a single crystal, then Sunburst merged the crystal from the ponies into the Crystal Heart. The resulting magical burst restored the magic of the Crystal Heart and gave everypony in the empire crystalline coats, which dispelled the storm.

When it was all over and the storm was gone, Starlight said to Sunburst, "For a pony who isn't great at magic, you did pretty well." Princess Celestia smiled and said, " Indeed. I'm glad to see you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst. You may be more of a wizard than you think." A few minutes later, Twilight's parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light arrived in the empire, They met up with Twilight, the princesses, Neo and the ponies. They noticed Neo holding the new baby alicorn, Night Light said, "You would not believe the crazy weather that delayed our train. Came out of nowhere." Twilight Velvet looked at the baby foal in Neo's arms and said, "But it was all worth it to see this peaceful little angel! Awww, so sweet! Come to your grandmare!"

Neo gently handed the foal to Twilight Velvet. Twilight said, "She certainly had gotten quite fond of Neo, she really likes him." Twilight Velvet said, "Well that's sweet." And she held her new grandmare in her hoof. Twilight said, "I hope that spell worked." The foal was about to sneeze, the mane 6 shrieked for a second, then the foal sneezed, but no magic beams came out of her, the mane 6 sighed with relief and Twilight said, "We have Sunburst to thank for that." Cadence said, " I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously. Something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice." Twilight Velvet said, "Cadance, darling, aren't we gonna name the poor little dear, or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her "the baby"?" Cadence said, "How about... Flurry Heart." Neo quickly said, "Perfect." Shining Armor said, "Yeah, to remember the occasion." Rarity said, "Oh, goodness, how could anypony forget?" Twilight giggled and said, "I think it's lovely."

Neo looked at the baby foal and said, "You are a precious little angel, it's nice to meet you Flurry Heart, may God bless you." And he kissed her head, Flurry Heart giggled and Cadence thought that was so cute. Finally, Starlight and Sunburst rekindled their friendship and agreed to stay in touch. Now the friends were back on the Friendship Express and were on their way back to Ponyville.

As they rode the train, Twilight felt disappointed in herself, thinking that she failed to give Starlight a proper friendship lesson. But Neo assured her that everything worked out in the end because Twilight gave Starlight space to make her own decisions, just like how Celestia previously taught her. Twilight said, "You know, I never thought about it! But I guess it is!" Neo said, "Maybe you're a better teacher than you thought."

Starlight waved goodbye to Sunburst as the train left the Crystal Empire and the friends were on their way back to Ponyville, and Starlight was looking forward to future friendship lessons from Twilight and Neo.

End of chapter 4. The End.


End file.
